Mobile Suit Gundam AGE: Treasure Star
MOBILE SUIT GUNDAM AGE TREASURE STAR STORY (機動戦士ガンダムAGE　トレジャースター)is a manga written by Masanori Yoshida publisher by Shogakukan and serialized in Corocoro Comic 2011. Story Daiki is lead to meet the mobile suit Gundam by words left behind by his father: “grand wings”. So he sets off on an adventure into the great unknown of outer space. Chapters *EPISODE.01 *EPISODE.02 DIGEST Characters Treasure Star *Daiki Ryuuzaki: Main character affiliated with the Group "Treasure Star" who yearns for adventure in outer space. He pilots the Gundam AGE-1 Normal (Daiki Version) left behind by his father to fend off the invading Veigan army in the colony he lives in. He is shown to have exceptional X-Rounders Abilities. *Daiki’s Father: A mobile suit pilot who once operated and developed the Gundam AGE-1. Six years prior, he went missing during a battle with the invading Veigan fleet, leaving behind the Gundam AGE-1 Normal (Daiki Version). *Sirius: The leader of the space caravan “Treasure Star” sharing in the adventures with Daiki. He has a love for curry. *Kotetsu: Member of the Treasure Star. A friend of Sirius who has his eye on becoming the best chef in outer space. *Lhuga: Member of the Treasure Star and a remarkable mobile suit pilot. *Haro *Wezen *Mirzam *Fuld Other *Flit Asuno :Main character Affiliated with the military’s maintenance department as a civilian engineer from a young age. He develops the AGE System and the Gundam from the data inside the “AGE DEVICE” given to him from his mother. *Umeko *Makoto & Miyuki-Suhl Suhl *Takumi Mobile Weapons Treasure Star *AGE-1 Gundam AGE-1 Normal (Daiki Version) **AGE-1P Gundam AGE-1 Phoenix *RGE-B790FA Full Armed Genoace *WMS-GEX1C G-Exes Custom Veigan *Ovv-f Gafran *Ovv-a Baqto Earth Federation Forces *AGE-1 Gundam AGE-1 Normal Other *CMS-574X Xeno *CMS-223Z Zila *CMS-328 Desperado Warships and Vehicles Treasure Star *Treasure Star Veigan *Fa Bose Earth Federation Forces *Diva-class Technology ;AGE Device :A memory unit passed down through the Asuno family that contains basic conceptual data on the “AGE System” and the blueprints for the Gundam. The data is original research the Asuno family compiled, a combination of technological records accumulated from the past: something that should be called “a book of secrets for the secrets of an art” as it is something that far surpasses everything else. ;AGE System :Flit added the concept of self-evolution to the digitization of the Asuno family’s research on the mystery of evolution of living things. As the system collects data through combat, it evolves. In order to grow with the pilot, it became a unique system for that registered pilot. Currently, this system is only installed on the Gundam that is piloted by the main character, Flit. IT comprises of three parts: the Gundam AGE, the AGE Device and the AGE Builder. ;AGE Builder :Highly advanced machine developed alongside the AGE System that uses data input from the system to rapidly construct weapons and equipment for the Gundam AGE. Gallery 81751fa8gw1dl6zmii5skj.jpg alexsenaAge4.jpg 1a4fe4.jpg 11092310210a36ab9c65c1977f.jpg 1109231021b06630b76ea1ef0e.jpg bdrLU.jpg K45GA4602.jpg|Kotetsu's Genoace 20111021143111-14582.jpg imagesihiuhsuhgaudbja88484984.jpg imageshjjhgjgjgj.jpg 1322587479159.jpg|Kotetsu's Genoace MOBILE SUIT GUNDAM AGE TREASURE STAR STORY.jpeg 1319257515618.jpeg 機動戦士ガンダムAGEimages.jpeg 201109191227523e9.jpg 2011091912275305a.jpg img033books201100919.jpg Daiki Version.jpeg|Daiki Version click.jpeg Clickage.jpeg 640px-Second_evolutinaaaa4.jpg 20111215204244b21.jpg 5116sssssssssssssaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.jpg 691sdfsssssssssssssss.jpg 774ageeeeeeeeeeeee.jpg imagesddd44.jpg 201201141126557dc.jpg Eb795404.jpg 64250686201202142005251600843797219_005.jpg 64250686201202142005251600843797219 004.jpg 64250686201202142005251600843797219 002.jpg 64250686201202142005251600843797219 001.jpg 64250686201202142005251600843797219 000.jpg 666.jpg 機動戦士ガンダムAGE トレジャースター444.jpeg 機動戦士ガンダムAGE トレジャースター556655.jpeg 1329356483055.jpg 1329366310963.jpg 20120227175326-39687.jpg 64250686201203101447513367128176476_004.jpg 64250686201203101447513367128176476_002.jpg 64250686201203101447513367128176476 005.jpg 64250686201203101447513367128176476_003.jpg External Links *Mobile Suit Gundam AGE: Treasure Star on Zeonic|Scanlations *Mobile Suit Gundam AGE: Treasure Star on Gundam Comic Chronice Category:Advanced Generation Category:Manga Category:Series